


Not a Secret

by never_bloom_again



Series: Secrets Revealed [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Fluff, M/M, Moreid, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: A short sequel to No Longer a Secret.Spencer and Derek get rid of one final secret
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Secrets Revealed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Not a Secret

This time, it was his choice. Well, truly, it was their choice, but the difference no longer really mattered to Derek. It was in his hands, their hands. They had the control. 

He had spent so long being ashamed, hiding who he was, and it took being outed to make him stop lying to himself about who he was.

In a way, he was grateful for all that had happened - he wouldn’t have been so happy were it not for that horrible moment of his life, something that had, in its own roundabout way, improved his life immeasurably. 

But this time, his secret didn’t come out for a reason borne of necessity, as had Buford, when the team needed to exonerate him in the eyes of Gordinski and the local cops, nor had it come out in a way outside of his control. It had been his choice, his and Spencer’s decision to make, one that was finally in his hands, in his control.

He and his Baby Boy had been dating for a good two weeks before they even properly talked about telling their found family, their team, too caught up in the newness and joy of their blossoming relationship. They both agreed they wanted to, sooner rather than later. Derek and Spencer saw no reason to be keeping their happiness a secret, not from the people they spent almost every day with, who they were so close to.

The whole team was on much better terms, with the bonds before broken beginning to heal. There was no longer quite such animosity between JJ and everyone else, as once Derek and JJ had begun to make amends, the others followed.

With that on their minds, they decided that they were ready to declare their relationship to their friends. When Rossi declared that he wished for everyone to come to his mansion - “it’s not a house,” as he said every time - for the evening when they had a break, Morgan and Spencer knew that the perfect time was upon them.

Although the apprehension for the moment was overwhelming to Derek, so was the excitement. He loved Spencer, he had for a long time, and to not only be able to act on those feelings, but to be able to share them with those who he saw as his family? He couldn’t ask for more.

Before they knew it, the night they had been anticipating equally eagerly and nervously was upon them, and Derek was driving the two of them to Rossi’s.

Spencer tapped his fingers on his knee to a beat familiar to Derek, something he had never noticed throughout their friendship. Whenever he was nervous, he tended to inadvertently tap out words in morse code - specifically “stay”, or “love.” It was one of the many little quirks his boyfriend had that made him smile.

“Pretty Boy, it’s going to be great, I promise,” Derek said, never taking his eyes off the road, but moving one hand off of the steering wheel to grab Spencer’s. It was left unsaid that he was telling himself that as much as he was telling Spencer, but they both knew.

“I know Der, I know.”

The silence that followed was comfortable, and hung over them until they reached Dave’s house.

As they got out of the car, and made their way to the door, they exchanged a smile, a private ‘Good luck, I love you,’ between them.

As per usual, they were the last ones there. Despite on their own both Spencer and Derek being generally punctual people, the two of them together had a tendency to be late. They were warmly welcomed into the dining room where everyone was sat, talking jovially.

They joined in with the fun and games going on between their friends, and whilst Spencer appeared to remain calm, Derek could hear his heartbeat getting faster and faster with every minute that passed, the noise reverberating through his body, a pounding in his skull.

‘This will all be fine,’ he assured himself. ‘They will all be happy for us, and it will all be okay.’

He tried to keep breathing in and out, wanting to avoid having a panic attack in Rossi’s bathroom as a result of this announcement.

“Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes,” Rossi called out to them all as he and Hotch walked out from the kitchen.

Derek turned to Spencer, who was sat next to him, and they shared a look. It was time.

“Hey Guys, I… I wanted to tell you all something.” Derek tried his best to focus on the words he was saying, rather than the people around him. Even though he was sure that it would all be okay, he couldn’t help but doubt it in the moment. 

“Spencer and I are dating.” 

It was out. He smiled nervously, barely able to relax before his Baby Girl was next to him, hugging him and Spencer. 

“Oh my god Chocolate Thunder! I told you so didn’t I! You two are made for each other!”

When the hug became suffocating, she finally let the two of them go.

To both Derek and Spencer’s relief, the rest of their friends all seemed happy for them, with even Hotch having a slight smile upon his face.

It was all Derek needed, all he wanted. He was finally free from the secrets that had held him captive for so many years. He was loved, and finally, he was something he hadn’t truly been in a long time, since his father died, since he received his first secret to hold on to.

He was happy. Extraordinarily, fully, completely happy.


End file.
